


Small World

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [23]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: A bar, F/F, Gen, mention of Foggy Nelson, mention of Matt Murdock, nothing actually happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Karen meets Matt's sister.None of them knows who the other is





	1. Chapter 1

**Problem with a client. Can't come. Sorry.**

Karen puts her phone down with a sight. She's happy for Foggy's success, but since he's working at his new fancy law firm, they've been talking less and less.

(She still sees him more than Matt, though, but she didn't talk with Matt at all since Nelson and Murdock teared itself apart and he kept working alone in the office.)

She picks up her drink, and is about to finish it when someone asks if the place besides her is free.

It's a small woman around her age, latina, with hair buzzed short on one side and chin-length on the other.

"Sure. Go ahead."

When she sits down, something in the way she moves reminds her of Matt. A kind of grace, of certainty. 

"Waiting for someone?"

Karen snorts. 

"Not anymore. You?   
\- My girlfriend."

They talk for a while, about movies, the weather, which Avenger has the best ass, and other light subjects, until the woman straighten with a smile, eyes fixed on something behind Karen. 

"Shannon!"

'Shannon' is a dark-skinned woman with a sweet smile, a cute summer dress and soft pink cornrow braids. She laughs like a windchime before kissing her girlfriend, and they pay and leave with a friendly goodbye. 

Karen finishes her drink, pay, and goes home.


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/da456436-296a-4c1e-b4f4-c9df7c569491/ddjstv7-880832e3-9cbb-4707-9e25-660a88200f6a.png/v1/fill/w_1280,h_607,q_80,strp/23___drink_by_crazydreamercircle_ddjstv7-fullview.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9NjA3IiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvZGE0NTY0MzYtMjk2YS00YzFlLWI0ZjQtYzlkZjdjNTY5NDkxXC9kZGpzdHY3LTg4MDgzMmUzLTljYmItNDcwNy05ZTI1LTY2MGE4ODIwMGY2YS5wbmciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTI4MCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.6vRYgULlzkOjD4r0YasarQNefifTKyS9IpehyPOnYxU)

Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> Someone wanted Karen and Lola to meet


End file.
